Une matinée paisible et ordinaire
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Une matinée normale chez les Vocaloids ? Il suffit de leur demander à quoi ça ressemble, vous aurez peut-être une réponse de Meiko lorsqu'elle ne tente pas de tuer Kaito, ou Miku vous le dira si elle ne cuisine pas ses poireaux, ou alors Rin et Len s'ils ne tentent pas de faire un mauvais coup... Vous savez quoi ? Demandez à Luka, quand elle boit pas son café.


**Jamais je n'aurais pensé écrire un jour une fanfiction sur les Vocaloids, et pourtant je suis là. Sans doute parce que je suis une grande fan des Vocaloids 6 et que j'ai beaucoup, mais beaucoup trop abusée de la chanson** ** _Party x Party_** **, aussi.**

 **Je préviens d'office : il n'y a aucune logique dans cette histoire, donc si vous en cherchez... passez votre chemin. C'est surtout du gros n'importe quoi pour rire. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !**

 **Oh, d'ailleurs, des fois, j'utiliserai les suffixes et formules de politesse japonaises. Si cela n'est pas présent partout, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est fait exprès.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les Vocaloids.**

* * *

 ** _Une matinée paisible et ordinaire_**

Les Vocaloids, des stars connues dans le monde entier et principalement au Japon. Des idoles, reconnues pour des incroyables chansons, parfois tristes, parfois joyeuses, parfois les deux – même si c'est assez étrange. Et bien sûr, au contraire de toutes ces stars à l'autre bout du monde, égocentriques et problématiques, les Vocaloids n'étaient pas capricieux et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Il suffisait de les voir en dehors de leurs concerts pour le comprendre.

Il faisait beau, le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient alors qu'une douce brise rafraîchissante soufflait...

— KAITO, JE VAIS TE TUER !

... et que Meiko criait des menaces de mort à Kaito, aussi. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, cela était chose courante dans la ménagerie Vocaloids. Voilà pourquoi, après trois fois, les voisins avaient arrêté de vouloir appeler la police, qui elle-même en avait assez de devoir venir à ce domicile pour une fameuse histoire de meurtre qui n'aboutissait jamais à rien.

Donc oui, Kaito pourchassé par une Meiko plus qu'en colère était tout à fait normal et n'étonnait plus grand monde.

— Arg, tu ne veux pas aller crier au meurtre ailleurs, Meiko ? grommela Rin alors qu'elle sortit brusquement de sa chambre pour gronder Meiko – nullement préoccupée de la mort prochaine de Kaito.

Mais trop tard : Meiko avait déjà quitté le couloir pour se précipiter dans les escaliers à la poursuite de Kaito, ignorant les paroles de Rin qui, toujours dans son pyjama jaune, soupira bruyamment et retourna dans la chambre, fermant la porte au passage. Une fois dans la chambre, elle évita toutes les peluches et oreillers au sol et se laissa tomber dans son lit. En face, son jumeau, lui-même assis en tailleur sur son lit, ricana.

— Le grand méchant loup à réveiller la belle aux bois dormants ? railla-t-il.

— Mmh, tais-toi, Len. Elle t'a réveillée aussi, je te ferai signaler. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis réveillé en poussant un cri de petite fille, pff !

— N-n'importe quoi ! protesta Len alors qu'il rougissait furieusement.

Un sourire machiavélique orna les lèvres de sa jumelle alors qu'elle changea de position pour imiter son frère.

— T'en fait pas Len, ta honte sera effacée lorsqu'on aura réussi à se venger de Meiko et Kaito pour nous avoir réveillé.

— Kaito ? répéta Len en penchant la tête. Pourquoi Kaito ?

— Je n'en sais rien, admit Rin en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est Kaito et si Meiko lui criait dessus, c'est qu'il a du faire une bêtise.

— Pour changer, moqua Len en hochant la tête. D'accord. Mais comment on va faire ?

Rin se pencha et lui chuchota son plan. Len sourit méchamment. Il aimait ce plan.

.

Dans sa chambre, et nullement perturbée par les conflits entre Meiko et Kaito, Luka s'éveillait doucement. Puis on toqua à sa porte, avec beaucoup d'entrain. Luka soupira elle détestait qu'on la dérange alors qu'elle se réveillait. Heureusement qu'elle avait le sommeil lourd, sinon Kaito et Meiko auraient depuis longtemps subis les foudres de son courroux. Ou quelque chose dans le genre, peut-être plus légal...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grommela-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

— Ohayô, Luka-chan ! ~ salua joyeusement Miku, souriante.

— ... Bonjour, Miku, répondit Luka, avec beaucoup moins de conviction que son amie.

Elle regarda Miku pendant quelques secondes, indiquant ainsi clairement qu'elle attendait que la jeune fille parle et, n'obtenant aucune réponse qu'un sourire constant de la jeune diva, lui claqua la porte au nez.

Miku haussa les épaules et, guillerette, quitta l'étage pour rejoindre le salon et se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle croisa en chemin Meiko et Kaito, qui jouaient ensemble, et se dit qu'ils avaient une manière très particulière de s'amuser tout de même. Après tout, Meiko, avec une batte de baseball – où l'avait-elle trouvé d'ailleurs ? – donnait des coups en direction de Kaito, qui les évitait tant bien que mal.

\- ohayo Meiko-chan, Kaito-kun ~

— Bonjour Miku ! répondirent les deux amis, alors que Kaito sautait pour esquiver un coup en direction de ses genoux.

Kaito courut rapidement auprès de Miku et se plaça devant elle, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, une main sous le menton et un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

— Comment vas-tu en cette si belle matinée, Miku ? Ton sourire rayonne encore plus que le soleil et–

Il ne put finir sa phrase de dragueur puisque, par soucis de survie, il dut se baisser précipitamment pour éviter de recevoir un coup de batte de base-ball et ainsi mourir bêtement. Oubliant toute dignité, il se positionna derrière Miku et prit un air de chien battu.

— Je t'en prie, Miku-chan, aide moi ! Meiko-chan veut me tuer ! glapit Kaito.

— Oh, c'est un jeu ? en déduisit Miku – absolument pas consciente du danger de ce « jeu ». Comment ça s'appelle ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

— Cela s'appelle Meiko tue Kaito parce que celui-ci s'est introduit dans sa chambre sans son autorisation pour lui voler son sèche-cheveux, grogna Meiko alors qu'elle foudroyait le garçon d'un regard.

Alors que Miku se disait que c'était assez long comme nom pour un jeu, Kaito prit la parole, dans une tentative pitoyable de se défendre.

— Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, Meiko-chan, j'en avais besoin pour mes cheveux après ma douche ! tenta de se justifier le garçon.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de ça ! répliqua Meiko. Maintenant sois un homme et arrête de te cacher derrière Miku. Maintenant !

— Non ! De toute façon, Miku-chan m'aime trop pour me laisser avec toi. N'est-ce pas, Miku-chan ?

— J'aimerai beaucoup jouer avec vous, ça à l'air très drôle mais je dois aller dans la cuisine préparer à manger, expliqua Miku. Donc je vais vous laisser. Amusez-vous bien ! ~

Et elle quitta le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine, abandonnant Kaito à son triste destin avec Meiko.

— Miku-chan... pleura Kaito en se sentant trahi par son ami. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

— Oh, arrête de pleurnicher et assume tes actes ! gronda Meiko en levant sa batte de base-ball.

\- ohayo Meiko-oneesan!

— Bonjour les jumeaux, répondit Meiko d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Elle abaissa sa batte et sourit en voyant Rin et Len venir, tous deux si trognons dans leurs vêtements blancs et jaunes. Elle s'accroupit et ébouriffa leurs cheveux. À côté, Kaito frissonna.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives encore, toi ? marmonna Meiko en lui jetant un regard blasé.

— Comment tu fais pour être si décontracté en leur présence ? grimaça Kaito. Ils sont... machiavéliques !

— Rin et Len, machiavéliques ? moqua Meiko.

Elle regarda les jumeaux. Rin et Len souriaient joyeusement, la regardant avec de grands yeux bleus.

— Tu délires complètement, finit-elle par dire à Kaito. Je sais bien que tu es un grand peureux de nature, mais quand même...

— Ça ne va pas, Kaito-oniisan ? demandèrent Rin et Len en cœur, avec une mine triste.

Kaito se contenta de grimacer de plus belle, se rapprochant légèrement de Meiko, comme pour profiter de sa protection. Cela qui était assez ironique puisque, quelques secondes plus tôt, il tentait d'être le plus éloigné d'elle pour rester en vie.

— Tu vois, ils sont trop mignons, dit Meiko. Bon, arrêtons d'écouter les bêtises de Kaito et allons manger. J'entends la princesse quitter sa chambre donc elle nous rejoindra après.

Elle se leva et se tourna pour rejoindre la cuisine, entrainant Kaito de force en lui pinçant l'oreille. Mais, dos aux jumeaux, elle ne vit pas, contrairement à Kaito, les sourires démoniaques qu'affichèrent Rin et Len l'espace d'une seconde. Kaito frémit, sachant qu'ils complotaient un mauvais coup. Sans doute contre lui. C'était, généralement, contre lui. Comme Meiko qui le prenait toujours comme cible. À croire qu'il était le bouc-émissaire de cette maison...

— Ah, vous êtes là ! s'exclama Miku. Pile à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner !

— Faites que ça ne soit pas une omelette aux poireaux... faites que ça ne soit pas une omelettes aux poireaux... pria Kaito à voix basse.

— Aujourd'hui, c'est omelette aux poireaux ! ~

— Oh, je hais ce monde...

Discrètement, sans que Miku ne le voie, ses amis grimacèrent. Il fallait dire que Miku était célèbre pour ses compétences de cuisines. Dévastatrices, évidemment. Le problème venait principalement du fait que Miku était connu dans le monde comme une grande fan des poireaux et cela était affreusement vrai, surtout lorsqu'elle ajoutait cet ingrédient dans n'importe quel plat. Les gens normaux diraient qu'une pizza aux poireaux, des ramens aux poireaux ou même une glace aux poireaux ne représentaient pas des utilisations normales de ce merveilleux ingrédient qu'est le poireau. Mais Miku tenait beaucoup à son symbole. Alors il suffisait de faire semblant d'aimer ses repas pour mieux les jeter de côté sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Ou les rajouter dans l'assiette de Kaito, cela fonctionnait aussi très bien.

— On va servir, Miku-oneesan ! déclarèrent en cœur les jumeaux, montrant encore une fois combien ils étaient _adorables_.

Ainsi, le couvert fut mis en place et les omelettes servis dans les six plats – même si, pour le moment, ils n'étaient que cinq à table. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Luka entra dans la salle à manger, sa position gracieuse comme à son habitude.

— Bonjour, salua-t-elle simplement.

— Bonjour, _princesse_ , salua Meiko avec un sourire narquois.

— Ohayô, Luka-chan ! ~ déclara Miku en souriant.

Luka leva un sourcil, se rappelant d'avoir déjà vu Miku tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle lui avait claquée la porte au nez mais il semblerait que la diva aux cheveux sarcelle ne s'en souvenait pas – ou n'en avait rien à faire. Alors elle se contenta de l'ignorer et s'assit à côté à Rin. De l'autre côté de la table, Miku était à côté de Len et le monde – ayant bien fait les choses – avait fait en sorte que Kaito et Meiko se retrouve face à face en bout de table, évitant ainsi un meurtre prématuré.

— Tu ne manges pas, Rin-chan ? demanda Miku.

— Euh... je n'ai pas trop faim, Miku-oneesan, répondit la jeune jumelle d'un air penaud extrêmement mignon. Mais ça ne me dérange pas de donner mon petit-déjeuner à Kaito-oniisan !

— Oh, quelle gentillesse ! ~

— Quelle chance ! railla Meiko sans que Miku ne le remarque alors que Kaito grimaça en voyant sa quantité d'omelette aux poireaux augmentée – sans compter sur le sourire machiavélique de Rin qu'il fut le seul à remarquer. Tu devrais en être reconnaissant, Kaito.

— Mer... Merci, Rin, répondit Kaito avec un sourire forcé alors qu'il lançait à la plus jeune un regard noir.

Mais bien sûr, tout cela, Miku ne le voyait pas. Ni Luka d'ailleurs, qui se contentait d'observer son repas d'un air hésitant avant de discrètement en mettre une partie dans l'assiette de Meiko alors que tous regardaient Kaito.

— Tu as déjà fini, Luka-chan ? s'étonna Miku. Tu as aimé ?

— C'était... bon, dit calmement Luka.

— Eh, pourquoi j'ai plus d'omette aux poireaux dans mon assiette ? s'écria Meiko.

— Il faut croire que toi aussi tu avais très faim, répondit Kaito en joignant ses deux mains et baissant légèrement la tête. Itadakimasu, Meiko- _chan_ !

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard, alors que Rin et Len se regardèrent d'un air complice, très heureux de la situation : le plan était encore mieux que prévu. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant de les voir avec des cornes et des queues de démons. Mais, si Miku était inconsciente de ce qui se passait, Luka, elle, s'en moquait royalement et se leva, attirant l'attention de la diva :

— Ah, j'allais oublier ! J'ai fait du café pour toi, Luka-chan ! ~

Luka cligna des yeux, surprise, avant qu'un léger et discret sourire n'orne ses lèvres et qu'elle remercie Miku. Luka et son café étaient une très longue histoire d'amour. Du coup, dans sa liste des personnes les plus supportable de cette maison, Miku gagnait des points. Bon, de toute façon, elle était déjà en haut de sa liste, à l'opposé de Kaito et Meiko qui se retrouvaient tout en bas à cause de leurs chamailleries incessantes.

Alors elle se servit tranquillement son café et retourna à table, une tasse chaude en main, alors que le groupe était en pleine discussion d'un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention.

— Oh, vous avez une nouvelles chansons ? s'exclama Miku, alternant ses yeux de Len à Rin. De quoi traitent-elles ?

— Du harcèlement scolaire, déclara Len sans détour. Enfin, ce n'est pas la mienne mais celle de Rin.

— La tienne parle d'un chauffeur de taxi, alors elle n'est pas mieux, défendue Rin.

— Ouais, mais elle parle d'un chauffeur de taxi super cool, répondit Len en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avec un sourire charmeur bien plus séduisant que celui de Kaito.

— Eh, mais je voulais en faire une dessus ! se plaignit Kaito. Tu m'as volé mon idée !

— Puisqu'on parle de chanson, continua Meiko sans faire attention au garçon, il faudrait qu'on continue _Story of Evil_. Nous avons déjà les morceaux de Rin et Len mais il en manque encore pleins.

— L'Histoire du Mal ? répéta Luka.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là quand nous l'avons créé, se souvent Miku. Euh, comment expliquer cette histoire...

— C'est la relation tordue entre une reine et son serviteur qui sont de la même famille, déclara franchement Meiko. Enfin, pour le moment. Nous avons déjà fini leur histoire mais il faut désormais faire celles des autres personnages.

— Qu'entends-tu par relation tordue ? demanda Luka.

— C'est compliqué, mais pour faire simple, dis-toi que ce sont Rin et Len qui incarnent la reine et son serviteur.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Luka, qui hocha la tête en regardant Rin et Len. Oui, en effet, cela pouvait effectivement se faire comprendre.

— Si seulement les gens remarquaient que Rin était comme ça dans la vraie vie... marmonna Kaito.

— Mmh ? Tu as dit quelque chose, Kaito-oniisan ? question Rin.

— R-rien !

— Tu n'as soudainement plus faim, Kaito-oniisan ? poursuivit Len. Ah moins que tu trouves la nourriture... _mauvaise_ ?

Un silence mortel se fit dans la salle alors que Miku tourna lentement la tête vers Kaito, souriante. Sauf que ce sourire paraissait encore plus horrifiant que ceux de Rin et Len lorsqu'ils complotaient un plan machiavélique. En fait, son sourire n'avait qu'une signification : «Tu penses que ma cuisine est mauvaise ? », suivit de plusieurs silencieuses menaces de mort.

— N-non, non ! bégaya Kaito, terrorisé. Je... Elle est excellente, Miku-chan ! S'il te plait, ne me tue pas...

Miku ne parût pas encore cette dernière phrase. À la place, elle reprit une expression guillerette et engagea la conversation avec Luka. Enfin, surtout une conversation à sens unique puisque la star aux cheveux roses se contentait de répondre par des interjections ou des gestes de la tête, clairement « intéressée » par les paroles de la diva.

— Bande de démons... grommela Kaito en foudroyant d'un regard les jumeaux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore toi ? demanda Meiko à l'autre bout de la table, absolument ennuyée et désintéressée de la conversation de Miku – un peu comme Luka sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de café pour faire semblant de boire et ainsi ne pas être capable de répondre à son interlocutrice, et hors de question qu'elle touche au reste de son assiette qui s'était déjà étrangement remplie d'omelette aux poireaux.

— Rien qui ne te concerne !

— ... Peux-tu bien répéter, Kaito ? demanda lentement Meiko, avec qu'une petit sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres.

— ... euh, rien d'important.

— Mmh, je préfère. Enfin, c'est surtout pour toi, si tu tiens à la vie. Après tout, cela serait triste d'apprendre qu'une jeune pop-star est mort si jeune. Même si ça ferait de la pub pour tes chansons. Tu ne veux pas qu'on essaye ? proposa Meiko sans, évidemment, _aucune_ arrière-pensée à cette idée.

— N-non, ça va aller, m-merci...

— T'en fais pas, Kaito-oniisan, on aura une pensée pour toi ! s'exclama joyeusement Rin.

— On apportera de jolies fleurs sur ta tombe ! ajouta Len sur le même ton.

Le teint de Kaito pâlit alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'un complot contre lui se préparait, et qu'il incluait Rin et Len. Déjà qu'il se battait pour survivre sans prendre la batte de Meiko dans la tête, si les jumeaux s'incrustaient...

Pris de panique et désespéré, Kaito fit la seule action courageuse et digne de lui.

— AH, JE SUIS TROP JEUNE ET TROP BEAU POUR MOURIR ! MAMAN !

Il s'enfuit en courant hors de la salle à manger sous les regards stupéfaits des autres, en bousculant involontairement Luka au passage. Oui, c'était une action « courageux » et « digne ». Encore heureux que son écharpe bleue n'ait pas été coincée quelque part, cela aurait été encore plus « courageux » et « digne ».

— Quel est son problème ? demanda innocemment Meiko sans paraitre déconcertée du brusque départ du garçon.

— Aucune idée ! ~ répondirent en cœur les jumeaux, haussant les épaules d'un air penaud.

— J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, dit Miku. Ça va, Luka-chan ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal en... Luka-chan ?

La tête basse, Luka ne répondit pas. Devant elle, sa tasse était renversée, le café chaud se déversant sur la table.

— Len, appela Rin d'une petite voix tremblante, ses yeux rivés vers Luka, tu crois qu'elle est... ?

— Plus que ça, oui, confirma son jumeau de la même sonorité effrayer. Viens derrière moi, Rin, c'est dangereux.

Même Meiko s'était levée pour reculer loin de la table, inquiète. Seule Miku ne bougea pas, inconsciente du danger qui la menaçait.

\- Luka-chan?

Elle entendit vaguement quelques murmures provenant de Luka mais impossible de les identifier clairement. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Luka lève subitement la tête avec un regard qui ferait pâlir de jalousie Méduse.

— Il a... osé.

Personne n'osa respirer alors que Luka se leva lentement.

— Il va le payer... DE SA VIE !

Elle attrapa un couteau qui se trouvait là et disparut à toute vitesse de la salle à manger. Alors que Rin et Len soupirèrent, soulagés de ne pas avoir subir le courroux d'une Luka enragée, Meiko cligna des yeux, incertaine de ce qui venait de se passer.

— A-attendez une seconde ? s'écria-t-elle, paniquée. Elle va tuer Kaito ? Il faut l'arrêter !

— C'est sûr qu'il est en danger de mort, appuya Len.

— Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta Meiko. Mais c'est moi qui dois tuer Kaito ! EH, LUKA, ARRÊTE-TOI ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LE TUER, C'EST MON RÔLE !

Et Meiko partit à son tour à la poursuite de Kaito, en tentant, entretemps, d'empêcher Luka de commettre un meurtre, laissant Rin, Len et Miku seuls dans la salle à manger. Un silence régna, avant d'être coupé par un soupir de Rin.

— Cette matinée est beaucoup trop agitée pour moi, déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de bailler. Je retourne dormir. Bonne nuit.

Elle quitta la pièce en trainant des pieds, contrairement aux trois autres qui étaient sortis à toute allure.

— Oh, mais ils n'ont pas finis leurs repas ! s'exclama Miku en regardant les assiettes de Kaito et Meiko. Tu en veux, Len ?

— Euh... Je crois que je vais aller m'assurer que Rin... euh... retrouve la chambre ! Voilà, c'est ça, je vais m'assurer qu'elle retrouve notre chambre ! À plus tard, Miku-chan ! on se revoit au déjeuner ! ah non, mangera à ce moment. Ben... on se revoit ce soir _après_ le diner !

À son tour, il partit, laissant la diva aux cheveux sarcelle seule. Miku regarda autour d'elle puis soupira.

— Bon, je suppose que personne ne voudra débarrasser la table, du coup...

* * *

 **N/B : La taille de ce chapitre n'était absolument pas prévue. Cela devait faire, au départ, la moitié. Il a doublé en longueur ! Enfin, mieux vaut trop que pas assez, comme l'on dit. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'aime bien écrire de l'humour au paroxysme du possible et ce fut bien drôle avec les Vocaloids. Peut-être que je pourrais en faire d'autres si l'inspiration me vient en aide ?**


End file.
